Sylas
Sylas is an experienced hunter that was born into The Hales during the reign of Reginaldus. Sylas had been raised inside the Ghost Kingdom, and has learned to hunt wildlife in the Lost Woods. While being a nephew of Reginaldus, this would give him royal blood from the Ghost Kingdom. Biography Early Life An unnamed sister of Reginaldus had died while giving birth to Sylas. With the absence of his father, he had no parent to look after him. He lived his premature days not having to worry about outsiders because of his home's isolation. The only one that would look after Sylas was a knight of the Ghost Kingdom. The Knight had taught Sylas the most important qualities of survival: hunting, shelter, and locating water. ''Sylas thought of the Knight as his own father, and he knew he could give his full loyalty to him. While Sylas and the Knight were living their peaceful and isolated lives, they had shortage on food supply. The two had looked in the woods in search of food, but they would not find any animal tracks. With no luck of finding food, this caused Sylas to go deeper into the woods alone. After many hours of searching, he had finally found his prey. Sylas had carried his kill back to the kingdom to show the Knight. He was encountered with a devastating sighting after his return... The Knight that had taught Sylas everything he had known had been laying dead on the cold floor. Multiple stab wounds were at the knight's torso, and he had been dead for many hours. Sylas had now lost the only one who was living with him in the Ghost Kingdom. Sylas had come to conclusion that it was not safe to live there no longer. The Hales After he had left the Lost Woods after the death of his hero, he had stumbled across a castle, Aedwin . Sylas had never had any social skills during his life at Aedwin , so he had grown up his days without a single friend. When Sylas had approached his adult-hood, he would have the courage to speak to the King of Aedwin about his royalty. Sylas had mumbled his words to the king, until he was finally able to speak clearly. He came with a proposal for the Ghost Kingdom's throne after abandoning it. King Nikolas had accepted Sylas' proposal, and he was now formally the King of the Ghost Kingdom. Now that Sylas was stronger, he had the confidence that he could fight back in his position as king. Sylas started his reign by recruiting soldiers that would serve under him to help his kingdom thrive. Ghoul of The Hales It had been common for a Ghost Kingdom civilian to be called a mere ghoul or ghost in their lives. It was nothing new for Sylas because he was frequently called a ghoul in his early days. As an infant, he was going to be raised in a royal family with his father and half-brother; his half-brother having the same blood from his father's side. After the death of Sylas' uncle, he had his family move in to claim their royalty. While Sylas was at a very early age, a group of bandits travel to the Ghost Kingdom to invade it's treasury. Sylas' father was in alarm by this, and he decided that he would try to attempt his escape... so he took Sylas' half-brother with him; however his father not realizing that he left his other son behind. The bandits stormed into the kingdom, and murdered every living person within the walls except Sylas and a knight that was playing dead... Sylas mourned that his own father had left him to die, but Sylas would not give up this easily. He was positioned in a spot that was an obvious place to look within the kingdom, a visible trapdoor. While in hiding, he hears the bandits make their leaving after they loot the place. It was a miracle to Sylas that they did not even care to check such an obvious spot, but he also questioned why they did not. He thought to himself that he definitely had to be the most forgotten person within The Hales, thus giving him the title... ''Ghoul of The Hales. The Stolen Crown A conflict between Aedwin and Hallengard had been to Sylas' attention. Supposedly, a false king was among Hallengard. King Nikolas had asked for the Ghost Kingdom's help, and Sylas gladly accepted. Sylas had travelled to Hallengard so he would lay his eyes on the false King himself. The Ghoul of the Hales ''had spoken to the false King outside the kingdom walls to only gain his trust, so he can backstab him in the end. Sylas had stalled enough time for the army of Aedwin to slaughter the crown thief outside the kingdom's walls. A Pact of Steel After the latest conflict with the false king of Hallengard, Sylas would spend his time more frequently with the other kings. Sylas had pledged his loyalty to Nikolas in return to treat him as his equal, and this led the two to form a strong friendship. The three rulers had settled on an agreement to form a defensive pact that would guarantee help for one another's nation. Sylas and the other two kings had cut themselves so they would all spill blood from their fingers; they had used their blood to sign their names onto a document that would create a strong bond between the kingdoms. After discussing the name of this alliance, the three kings settled on ''The Triad. Sylas had went back to isolation after agreement on this pact because of his current state of sociability. Sylas had seen that the other two kings were with their spouses, and this made him wish to find his own. The Lauch and the Ghoul Word spread that a new diplomat from the nation of Lauchette had arrived to The Hales. Sylas was curious to see this person for himself, so he made his way to Aedwin. He had laid eyes on the diplomat, and she had caught his eye. She was beautiful and elegant, he could not holster himself of thinking about her. Sylas had thought that such love did not exist on first sight, but he may have been wrong... The Ghoul came to realization that a ghost like him would have trouble speaking to such a beautiful woman. Sylas had brought himself to isolation once more because all hope was lost... He gazed into the stars upon the highest points of Aedwin to only see that the Lauch woman was next to him. He immediately began to grow nervous after laying eyes on her up close, and this paralyzed him. While being paralyzed, he knew that a chance like this would rarely come again. He had been so curious to learn more of this woman, but he did not know if she had bad ambitions for The Hales. Sylas had asked her if she would go with him to get to know one another, she accepted... Sylas had been told previously that he was to have his guard up around her, but he had only grown more attracted to her as time was spent. He had finally come to a sense that it was time to tell Marietta his feelings towards her... Sylas had never been so anxious, but he was able to approach her and speak of his feelings for her... The response was hesitant, but Marietta told Sylas that she loved someone else... He was shattered by these words, but he was humiliated too. He raced through crowds of people back to his kingdom so he could isolate himself like he did as a child... Sylas spent many days in his kingdom trying to not think of her, but he knew that he needed to move on. While Sylas was mourning on his throne, he heard a faint voice coming from under the Ghost Kingdom. The voice had been coming from a trapdoor that was in the cave systems below him, and so he approached the trapdoor. Sylas had been crushed once more to see that Marietta has come to see him, he was in shock to know why. Marietta had asked for directions to the entrance of the Ghost Kingdom so she could speak with him, but Sylas only wished to be alone. As time passed, she would make her way to the Ghost Kingdom by following another route... This forced Sylas to speak with Marietta. She had come to realization that Sylas did truly love her, and that Sylas did not discriminate her like most do because she is Lauch. Sylas still had his feelings for her after all this time, and he wanted nothing more than to spend his life with her... A Ghoul's Grief As time began to pass further, he had not seen her for quite some time. Sylas was told some bad news by his friend, Nikolas, and this news would hurt Sylas deeply. Sylas had been told that Marietta was found dead, and the cause was unknown. Depression and isolation came back to Sylas, he could not live with himself... He was filled with bloodlust and had a malicious look in his eyes. Sylas was destined to spill one's blood to fulfill his anger. The Greyhearts had later came to Sylas in asking of an alliance. They wanted him and his people to join forces with them to form a coup to capture Aedwin. Sylas had a grudge against Aedwin at the time, but nothing could break the Pact of Steel they had forged together. He played along and earned the Greyheart King's trust... Sylas went into hiding not too long after their approach. A word spread of the capturing of Hallengard, and this was responsible by the Greyhearts. They had Nikolas' son, Vince, held hostage within the walls of Hallengard. Sylas viewed this as an opportunity to infiltrate the walls to kill some bandit foreigners. Sylas set off alone to Hallengard to kill their king, Reyne... It wasn't easy for him to get into the walls... Sylas had been suspected of killing Reyne's father, as he was a false king. He eventually sweet talked his way to get into the kingdom. Sylas was ready to die, but he knew that he had to take down Reyne with him. Sylas and Reyne walk up the mountain all the way to the palace to have a talk, but they are instead caught up with a little conflict. A guard of Reyne had been accused of treason against the Greyhearts, and he was asked to take off his helmet. Sylas came to conclusion that this man wasn't one of Reyne's, so he took this time to put his equipment on in ready of a battle. The suspicious soldiers unsheathes his blade and steps forward to attack the many guards in front of him. Sylas unsheathes his sword behind Reyne, and strikes him onto the back. Sylas and Shay are now both fighting three guards including their king to the death. Sylas is barely scratched, and knocks down Reyne and a guard of his... While Shay beats down the other two with ease. Sylas strikes down all of those who are downed, and kills them without mercy. Shay and Sylas pace their way back down to the gates of Hallengard, they run into more Greyhearts along the way. Together, they slaughter their numbers without any heavy injuries... Sylas and Shay meet up at the walls of Hallengard to catch their breaths, and they discuss a plan. Sylas is to fall back to Aedwin to rally the others back to Hallengard, and Shay will stay to slaughter any remaining bandits. While traveling back, he runs into another along the way... Sylas barrages the weakling with arrows, and continues to charge forward... He makes his way back to Aedwin while wearing blood of the Greyhearts, and rallies the others to Hallengard. Sylas and Shay were viewed as heroes for their acts. Destroying The Hales As peace settled for Sylas, the time came where conflict arose again. It had been brought to his attention that a former knight of Aedwin, Ocelotte, had been planning a revolt against his own kingdom. The militia of Aedwin was severely outnumbered, so there wasn't anyway Sylas would stand a chance. When Ocelotte stormed into the palace with his order, Sylas glanced over his shoulder to see Nikolas making his escape... Ajax with his Hallengardian soldiers were in Aedwin's palace at the time, but the preparations for war were not discussed. Sylas bolted after Nikolas to ensure his protection, so the others were left captured. The two both were given aid, and were taken to a safe place by The Hales' Devil. They were left isolated in the caverns, and Sylas was desperately fearing for his own life. As time continued, they remained sitting in the damp caverns with no strands of hope. Sylas was at no state to fight, he couldn't bring himself to spill more blood after the Grey Isles. As things settled on the surface, they eventually traveled back to Aedwin. Sylas was now somewhat ready to fight, but thankfully--he didn't need to. Ocelotte had been killed by his own troops, and everything was settled... Except there was still one more thing that was not settled... When Ocelotte invaded with his massive number of troops, the Hallengardians were surrounded by him. Ajax along with his troops pledged loyalty to Ocelotte in favor of sparing them... This meant that Ajax had no further business with Aedwin, and the Pact of Steel had been shattered. When Nikolas and Sylas heard of this, they were deeply concerned. The thought of war came to their minds, and they both felt betrayed by Ajax. Sylas felt as if his friendship with Ajax was no more, so he must confront him. Sylas along with other Aedwinians travel to Hallengard, and they begin searching for Ajax. Sylas and the Prince of Aedwin, Vince, encounter Ajax in his room. Sylas was demanding to know why Ajax betrayed him and all of Aedwin, but Ajax could not answer... Others began to storm Ajax' room, and that is when Sylas and Vince were banished from Hallengard... Nikolas was concerned about Ajax and him being fit to rule, so he proposed an idea. He gathered Sylas and Vince to discuss the possible assassination of Ajax... Sylas immediately still had harsh feelings for Ajax considering what he had done, so he was in on the plan. A peasant uprising on Hallengard was brought to Sylas and Vince's attention, so they took this opportunity to infiltrate the Hallengard walls. They arrive to see that the gates are left wide open, so they sneaked in. They both hid high up the mountain so they could lay eyes on Ajax at the gates. Sylas was originally planning on shield bashing Ajax into the crowd of angry peasants, but this wouldn't work out since Ajax was protected by railing. They spent more time spying on Ajax and his men fighting off the peasants, but eventually they were outside their kingdom's walls. Sylas jumped down to the gates, and closed them on Ajax and his men... Before doing this, he had been recognized by Ajax after calling his name. Sylas took this precious time to hide somewhere with Vince. They run up to Ajax's room to find a place to rest before fighting, but they are encountered with a guard looking for them. Sylas chases the guard down with Vince behind him before he can alert the others, but he could not get to the others quick enough. As they were binding the guard, the entire Hallengard military storms into the room. Sylas lays eyes on Ajax, but he knew that he would have to kill other Hallengardians to get to him. Some of Ajax's troops are knocked down by Sylas and Vince, so this left Sylas to fight Ajax with his sword. They continued to fight, but Sylas was accompanied by Vince and others that came into the room later. Sylas barely stays standing on his feet at this point, but they somehow managed to take down Ajax and his men. Sylas and Vince slaughter all of his men, and possibly ''slaughtering Ajax. Sylas and the others make their way back to Aedwin after all the bloodshed to inform Nikolas on what has happened... Nikolas is displeased by all the blood that was spilled, but he also gives up his crown to his son. Nikolas and a loyal man of Aedwin, Walter, leave Sylas and Vince to deal with the aftermath they caused. Hallengard is now barren with no ruler, and Aedwin is now changed with a new king... This all happened due to a misunderstanding, and now Sylas has to deal with the consequences. '' '' The End Times With chaos coming to an ease, Sylas feels regretful of his actions. With all the bloodshed and slaughtering, he had started to lose his own sanity. A woman came into Sylas' life during these rough times, her name being Nicole. This was a time of comfort for Sylas, he felt at rest with her. Sylas knew that he couldn't fall for Nicole, since he couldn't live with himself if she died. So he only viewed her as a good friend. The news came out to Sylas of The Old Brotherhood being defeated with the help of Aedwin. The war isn't over considering that Aedwin broke a treaty made with the Lauch, as they were not supposed to participate in fighting the Old Brotherhood. Sylas feels paranoia knowing that Aedwin is in hot water. During an evening, Sylas was taking a stroll down Aedwin. A strange man approached him asking him to go out for a drink, and Sylas agreed to this. A drink sounded nice to Sylas, to get the stress off of his mind. Not long after that, he was hit on the top of the head, being knocked out by this strange man. Sylas finds himself with an achy head, and his dominant hand missing... The strange man, Leonard, who was a spy of the Old Brotherhood had crippled one of Aedwin's best soldiers. Sylas made his way to the exit of the pub, yelling for help. He was nearly about to black out before help came to him, and then was taken in to be saved. He was dealing with a minor concussion along with his missing right hand... He had only panicked knowing that he cannot fight the coming Lauch, and that made his heart race. Nicole had came into the room to comfort him, but he still remained broken. A hook was prepared for Sylas' stub of an arm. Though, it wouldn't help him cope with his missing right hand... He only felt more sad when seeing others duel in the courtyard, knowing that his fighting days are over... A friend of Sylas came to him with concern. Gatton had suspected that a strange mute woman may be an Old Brotherhood spy. Sylas was raged, instantly believing Gatton. They had her taken in for interrogation, but nothing would spill out of her. Sylas was refusing to believe she was innocent, so he did torturous acts until she would speak. Sylas had murderous thoughts haunting him, driving himself in an attempt to murder this woman. He had been seeing hallucinations of Nikolas encouraging him to end her life. He had held a dagger over her head, being ready to kill her. Sylas had never killed a woman before, and he couldn't urge himself to do such thing--he dropped the dagger by her feet. Cait picked up the dagger, pointing it at Sylas. Things were settled when Gatton came in to ensure his safety. Gatton picked up Sylas, leaving Cait in the cell. Sylas was now losing it, seeing hallucinations of Nikolas. He was making another murder attempt on Cait, but was then knocked out. Sylas had already been suffering a minor concussion, but being knocked out worsened this. His first seizure occurred to him not long after this, and was watched over by Gatton. Having no memory of the past events, he doesn't even remember the woman he tortured. Sylas the Futile The Lauchette had kept their promise to attack Aedwin if the treaty was broken, so they did. While havoc was held in Aedwin, Sylas was asleep in the armory. He woke up to seeing Aedwin in yellow, and was in complete disbelief. Luckily for Sylas, none of the guards carried keys to Aedwin's doors. He stayed in the armory, fearing for his life... Sylas had thought of a plan to drive the Lauch out of Aedwin, but this plan only acknowledged Sylas being insane. He made a run for the bell inside the palace, and rang the bell countless times. Almost deafening himself, he managed to drive the Lauch guards insane. The door was eventually opened, and Sylas made another run for it. The captain slipped, and he took this as a chance to escape with the captain as a hostage. Sylas was eventually outran by some other guards, but he still managed to make it to the fields... Sylas had his head bashed in by a war hammer from one of the guards, leaving him unconscious and bleeding. He woke up after a long period of time with his head in utter pain, and with his right eye squished inside his socket. Sylas was in shock, and calling for help was pointless. There was a strange man who encountered Sylas, and he did everything he could to save his life. He woke up in a farmhouse, seeing out of only one eye, with no memory of what just happened. The strange figure left without a word, leaving Sylas. He peaked out the window, seeing some Lauchette guards patrolling around, and went into a panic. Sylas hid until they went away, then he made a run to Hallengard. After arriving to Hallengard, he reunited with some people of Aedwin, but most importantly... Vince. Sylas now spends his time recovering from his head damage, and can no longer fight. He often hallucinates with minor seizures, and his hearing isn't that well as it used to be. Deceased After surviving a failed assassination attempt from Raoulin, a former Lauchette spy. He resided in his ruins to recover, but was shortly welcomed with a man at the portcullis. Sylas pulled the lever to open the gate for the hooded man, allowing him to enter his kingdom. They both conversed briefly until Sylas asked the man to take off his hood, he reveled himself to be the same spy that had previously attempted to assassinated Sylas. Being filled with bloodlust and hatred, Sylas acted irrationally, attacking Raoulin. Using his hook as his only weapon left him defenseless, he was chased to the steps of his throne with a dagger pointed towards him. Although he struggled and resisted against death, he couldn't help but avoid it. He realized that he could finally lift the promise that he made to his past lover about continuing to live for her, since he couldn't avoid death this time. Sylas had asked Raoulin to fulfill some requests after he fatally stabs him in the chest. He had wished to be buried outside his ruins next to his love, and have Raoulin spread a few messages to different people across The Hales. = '''Appearance' Sylas stands at 6'1, and is decently fit. He was originally skinny until coming out into The Hales, but now is quite strong and big in size. Sylas is mostly recognized for his purple attire, along with his blonde hair. His apparel, facial details, and hair are more into detail below. Apparel - '''Sylas is most commonly seen wearing a dark-shaded purple tunic with a few accessories on top. His tunic is threaded with a gold-like color. He wears a violet cape with leather pauldrons dyed with a different shade of purple. For his legs, he wears simple trousers that are grey. Sylas wears rings and necklaces that come from his family's treasury, they contain gemstones that mostly consists of amethyst. He now has an eyepatch covering his right eye with a hook in place for his right hand. '''Facial Details - '''The shape of his face is a roundish triangle shape; with a faint jaw line. His eyes are a bronze-like color with an average shape to them. His eyebrows have a medium-thickness, and his eyelashes are at a fair length. He also happens to have a recognizable mole just underneath his right eye. His ears are of average shape, but his right ear is pierced with small studs. Sylas does not have any facial hair either... '''Hair - '''His hair is well treated and wavy. It's a bit longer than an average male would have theirs, but it suits Sylas' face and personality well. His hair color is like a faded-blonde texture... . '''Relationships Nikolas Sylas pledges full loyalty to Nikolas, and views him as a close friend. Sylas feels as if Nikolas looks out for him frequently, and he would play a similar role as a father would to Sylas. Ajax Sylas always had viewed him as a friend, although Ajax may not have seen him the same way... Sylas felt deeply betrayed by him after Ocelotte's invasion, so this led to Sylas fatally injuring him. Although Sylas has been suffering from guilt, and he deeply regrets injuring Ajax. Vince Considered a best friend to Sylas, they have both been through a lot together. Sylas didn't get along well with Vince until the Greyhearts were defeated, saving his life. Sylas was asked to look after Vince upon Nikolas' departure, so he made a promise to him. They both fought together with the risk of losing their own lives, and that built up their friendship dramatically. 'Personality' When being raised in his early days in the Lost Woods, Sylas had been a quiet and charming young prince. He struggles socially with others because of his days in isolation. He has been improving his social skills by surrounding himself with Nikolas and others of Aedwin. He struggles to gain trust for others quickly, but he can be quite quick when trusting a woman... He used to struggle with socializing with women until Marietta arrived. He is a sharp, determined, and clever man; however he is often consumed by the bad habit of isolating himself from society. An example would be him hiding away after a war is settling down. (This is seen after the Greyheart invasion) 'Trivia' * Sylas has a slight stutter when talking to the opposite sex * Sylas is 6 feet and 1 inch tall. * Sylas' surname, Alduin, is influenced from Skyrim. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Aedwinians